googologywikiaorg-20200223-history
User talk:Cloudy176
action=edit&section=new}} Leave a message • [ ] • action=purge}} Purge this page cp4space Down to one cipher behind you. THE RACE IS ON you're.so. 09:18, April 21, 2014 (UTC) :o noez i need 8 moar cipherz to catch up King2218 (talk) 09:25, April 21, 2014 (UTC) arrows. you're.so. 07:14, May 25, 2014 (UTC) :up up down down left right left right -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 12:07, May 25, 2014 (UTC) Add part 2 of my number list to your template thing Because I started that part (goes up to 10^^^3 right now) WikiRigbyDude (talk) 17:32, June 13, 2014 (UTC)' Edit: how did I forget I could do that myself WikiRigbyDude (talk) 20:07, June 13, 2014 (UTC) New user pages :What? ! can't hear you. -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 00:58, June 14, 2014 (UTC) :That's Numberwang! you're.so. 03:36, June 14, 2014 (UTC) Your birthday's 3 days after mine ....which makes you the second closest (month/day wise) to my birthday I have knowingly met online. First I've met is literally 2 days older than me. WikiRigbyDude (talk) 23:34, June 20, 2014 (UTC) :Me and my little sister have the same birthday :) King2218 (talk) 23:55, June 20, 2014 (UTC) ::Holy shit, same for my brother (whose name FB100Z knows). WikiRigbyDude (talk) 01:02, June 21, 2014 (UTC) :::Me and your brother? King2218 (talk) 03:52, June 21, 2014 (UTC) :Given a group of X people and a calendar with N days per year, what is the probability that there is at least one pair of people with birthdays at most D days apart? (Assume that every day on the calendar has an equal probability of being someone's birthday, which is not true in practice due to leap years.) you're.so. 02:55, June 21, 2014 (UTC) ::Probability will decay slower than the inverse of tetration anyways, respect to any of arguments. It's about inverse of exponentiation or so. ::More formally, my guess is f^{-1}_2(n) >\approx f(n) > f^{-1}_3(n) . Ikosarakt1 (talk ^ ) 05:45, June 21, 2014 (UTC) ::Aghhh probabilities King2218 (talk) 06:01, June 21, 2014 (UTC) :::@Iko that doesn't really tell us much. most growth rates from non-googology problems are slower than tetration. you're.so. 07:10, June 21, 2014 (UTC) about my website On my website's analytics, a lot of the views come from South Korea (you) and Russia (Iko), meaning you two seem to like visiting the websites. I have fans!!! (top 10 countries in order are USA (me, FBZ, Sbiis, many others), South Korea, Russia, Taiwan, Netherlands, Canada, Phillipines (King), Germany, Poland, Japan) WikiRigbyDude (talk) 23:39, June 21, 2014 (UTC) :Wait, who's from Taiwan, Canada, and Germany? King2218 (talk) 03:30, June 22, 2014 (UTC) ::There's a German IP who edits here on-and-off. you're.so. 04:28, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Rotlink's edits Do you want to undo them? It is certainly doable, I think I can preform about 25~50 undos per minute. Wythagoras (talk) 15:48, August 28, 2014 (UTC) Rotlink has also been blocked on several Wikimedia wikis for being an unauthorized bot: https://tools.wmflabs.org/quentinv57-tools/tools/sulinfo.php?username=Rotlink&showblocks=1 --Ixfd64 (talk) 19:24, August 28, 2014 (UTC) I have time to kill. Thank God for rollback. you're.so. 20:55, August 28, 2014 (UTC) :By the way, if you continue to rollback, try this link: . When you rollback on that page, it marks the rolled back edit and your rollback as bot edits, preventing the clutter on recent changes. -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 23:33, August 28, 2014 (UTC) ::Damn, didn't know that. Thanks. you're.so. 23:37, August 28, 2014 (UTC) vel lmao you're.so. 08:46, September 15, 2014 (UTC) cloudy cloudy ☁ I want more ⛅ 02:31, September 23, 2014 (UTC) Re: as for deleting "first comments", it's because he leaves "first comment" on his own posts. he can shit up his own comment sections as much as he likes. but i wouldn't consider it acceptable to do this to other people's posts, get my drift? anyways that's just, like, my opinion, man. it's vel 06:23, October 2, 2014 (UTC) : I mean the deletion of LittlePeng9's first comment on Magno's blog. Why was that deleted? -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 06:41, October 2, 2014 (UTC) : edit: nevermind -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 06:44, October 2, 2014 (UTC) vel lmao it's vel 01:00, October 12, 2014 (UTC) cloudy Complete page. ☁ I want more ⛅ 23:27, October 14, 2014 (UTC) contact hey cloudy is there a way i can contact you privately? it's vel 16:41, November 11, 2014 (UTC) O_o I'm in everywhere wait, everywhere? No reason to click here :) I will eat you Cloudy! (Wat this?) 08:52, December 8, 2014 (UTC) :what it's vel 07:08, December 9, 2014 (UTC) :: ::A user from another wiki where I am an administrator came here and just ate me. I am so screwed. -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 08:15, December 9, 2014 (UTC) O_o O_o O_o Peeradon (talk) 08:20, December 9, 2014 (UTC) :seriously seriously seriously ☁ I want more ⛅ 08:25, December 9, 2014 (UTC) So apparently the system errors are no more. We are saved! (as far as it seems) -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 14:57, December 18, 2014 (UTC) come to chat come to chat IRC DBNNB stuff OH MY GOD! CLOUDY! In the "department of bubbly negatives whatever" big numbers thing, with BFDI and everything... I DID THAT 4 YEARS AGO! WHAT THE FUCK WAS I THINKING?! But, that's crazy! I was so stupid back then... :Oh wow. You are the writer of the BFDI-style big number lecture thingy? Just... wow. By the way, the page you created was a year and a half ago, and way back in 4 years there were only about 12 episodes of BFDI. Apparently you knew about Graham's number back then! -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 10:56, December 18, 2014 (UTC)